euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Horus Steelfang
Horus Steelfang is the son of Raydin Steelfang and Virlomi. He is the nephew of Sylarys Steelfang, Sargon Steelfang and Gideon Steelfang. He is the half brother of Annalyse Steelfang and Siris Steelfang and the full brother of Isis Steelfang as well as Raydin's other children with Virlomi. Lily is his wife, and they have a daughter named Amaryllis and a son named Sorath. Birth and Early life Horus was concieved when Virlomi had a sexual encounter with Raydin's aspect of Administration. His mother fled to the Ash Pit to birth him, due to threats from Raydin's wife Astrid, who was a powerful witch. This was because Virlomi was an ally of Adawulf Sea-Born. Horus was born in the Ash pit, where he was trained to fight on similar scales as his other siblings. His life was relatively uneventful and Horus himself hardly bothers to recall it, although he shows animosity towards his sister Isis, possibly due to some unspoken altercations or rivalries. Events in The New Kingdoms Horus later led an army of Tranquil Guardians to destroy everything in the realm that Setsuna resided in, after he received instructions from his brother Siris. He then returned to the mortal realm leading the same army, to deal with the remainder of the Black Fang with the allied armies of Skyrim, after he completely destroyed everything in SIlence. Horus was later conversing with his sister Annalyse when he crossed paths with Lily, after Annalyse dragged him along to deal with a problem that she had agreed to help with. He had to enter an alternate realm to battle the enemy "Father". He entered the realm Eden to do so alongside others. After killing lots of enemies, he made it back to sanctuary with Lily and others, including the powerful sorceress Fanari Nikulson and the noble Talion Avryil. Eventually, Horus and Lily began a relationship, after he mistakenly stumbled into a public bath she used. He bluntly confessed what he thought was right to say, which was a few compliments. Horus later went on a quest to defeat "Father", with Lily and a few others. He fought against a variety of opponents, defeating a plasmakinetic mage, before he got to battle "Father" himself. The only way for Father to be defeated was for him to absorb Lily, which caused her suicide. This caused Horus to throw caution to the wind, as he unleashed his true form, which he used to battle "Father" even though he was eventually still outmatched. The combined efforts of Horus, his sister Annalyse and the sorceress Lanis was what he needed to gain access to "Father's mind" and attempt his defeat. Horus did not destroy "Father's" conscious, since he lacked the knowledge of Lily's whereabouts. He was eventually cast out from the mind, grieving over an unconscious Lily, whom he took into a land outside the Aurbis. Horus and Lily later left the Aurbis to begin a new existence as divinities. Horus created an Aspect earlier, allowing him to still roam Mundus at his will, even though the real him is non existent within the Aurbis. Horus officiated his father's wedding to his mother, later officiating his brother's marriage to Lucina Sea-Born. He seems to be comfortable with performing such ceremonies, despite his usually rough behavior. Horus plays music in a band with his brothers Siris and Abbadon, with Annalyse sometimes singing for them. He occasionally writes music for the band. Virlomi later sent Abbadon to collect water from four streams. Abbadon sought his brother's help and the pair together spent some effort to collect the waters from the four streams, after encountering some difficulty. Horus later asked his mother what the water of the streams were. Horus and Lily would later start a family in Euphoria, with a daughter, Amaryllis, and a son, Sorath. Appearance and Personality Horus is a very serious person when it comes to his training, which he does solely for one reason - to protect his family members from Astrid's wrath, ever since Astrid started pursuing them. He seems prideful, stuck up and arrogant before others, which hides his rarely used analytical mind and distracts people. Horus is very, very blunt with his speech and rarely minces his words, if ever. Horus knows his ancestry well and thus he always believes he is a legitimate heir of Raydin's. No matter how well his stepfather Malpen might treat him, he will not acknowledge it, as he dislikes his stepfather. He's shown to be willing to make sacrifices for his loved ones, though, such as how he was willing to risk his powers growing unstable just to be with Lily and how he risked his life to rescue her. Horus is known to enjoy drinking, eating junk food and other unhealthy behavior, which does not affect him as he is a Steelfang Vampire. He will not attempt to drink or search for drink when kept away from the bottle, though. Horus is shown to rarely think, unless it is required from him, although when he actually thinks, he proves considerably more intelligent than most others, able to complete any task within a matter of seconds tactically. Appearance wise, Horus stands at roughly 6' 4". His build is slim but atheletic, even though under his armor, he's muscular due to his training. As with all Steelfang Vampires, he has very smooth skin, pure, nearly shiny white hair and blue eyes with slit pupils, although he can change his hair and eye color due to his ancestry. His wings manifest as dark tendrils in his preferred manifestation of them. In his true form, Horus has six white wings, like his brother Siris. Powers and Abilities Horus, being a vampire of the Steelfang Strain, has enhanced strength, speed and endurance, enabling him to overpower enemies easily in physical combat. Horus can fence and fight with his bare fists with unrealistic prowess, due to continued practice. His speed can reach extreme heights, although not equal to Siris, his brother. Horus possesses extreme intelligence and wisdom, from an unknown source. It might be a natural talent of his, or it might be magical in nature, gifting him with the knowledge to use all spells in existence and to create any spell within his imagination. Horus is a powerful mind mage, capable of attacking minds with ease. Horus can easily mind control most individuals by way of his will. He can project massive psionic waves and blasts directly from his mind or his hands. This effect also makes him immune to any attempt at mind control, by magical or psionic means. Horus is capable of telepathic communication. Horus has extreme energy projection capabilities, equalling that of his father, but not that of his brother. Horus projects energy in a default colour of blood red, with a harsh glow, such as when he fires magicka flares. Flames created by him are bright white, lightning red and ice powers black. He can manipulate any elemental magic and even magic itself. Horus can manipulate the entropy of any object, by increasing it, causing anything to disintegrate, either with pinpoint accuracy or explosively, allowing him to counter his sister Isis' powers. He can fire energies that rapidly increase the chaos in the area around him, causing a vast amount of negative effects. Horus is further capable of shaping the entropy into an energy like attack, causing the disintegration and explosion of anything it touches. Horus can also disintegrate attacks aimed at him, giving him a sort of absolute defense. This ability forms the core of his arsenal for both offense and defense Horus can also control probabilities and make nearly anything come true, so long as it can happen, or deny something that should come true from coming true, by making the probability 0%. He is afraid to utilize the probability increasing half of this power, as he fears its destructive capabilities, although he's fine with the negation half. By extension, since everything is a balance of probabilities, Horus is theoretically capable of large scale reality warping, molecular manipulation and negation of abilities. Horus utilizes the phrase "entropy is the natural order, embrace it" to release his greater powers. When this happens, a wave propagates outwards from Horus, simply maximizing the entropy off anything it touches, ignoring all thermodynamics. Horus can control what the wave affects, though. This causes things to simply disintegrate, and the disintegration keeps spreading. Horus can stop the disintegration as well. Horus' eyes, when activated, allow him to directly destroy the concept of Entropy. This grants him the ability to not just perfectly mimic the power of order, which allows him to build constructs with his eyes, but also lets him disrupt any thermodynamic process. Chemistry will therefore fail to work, and thus Horus can reduce even worlds to wastelands. Horus has a powerful fear inducing vision that all the members of the Steelfang family possess. He can create vivid fear simply by locking eyes with anyone. Like the rest of his family, Horus can summon Tranquil Guardians and Daedric Succubi to do his bidding. He can manipulate life forces and perform vampiric abilities. Horus can also freely access the daedric plane of Euphoria. Horus can fly on his wings at supersonic speeds. Horus can learn magic intuitively and he can master spells just by looking at one spellcasting event. He can even create magical replicates of any power that exists. Ouroboros Ouroboros is the snake familiar of Horus Steelfang. She was originally just a tsaesci lady, minding her own existence, when the Black Fang came and destroyed all of them. As her spirit drifted in the Dreamsleeve, she noted the presence of the Steelfangs, and yearned for an escape, so she wouldn't be reincarnated as a mere mortal. At the same time, Horus Steelfang was practicing with summoning a familiar, and her own wishes resonated with his. Ouroboros is not a true name, but rather one that was given by Horus, when he completed the summoning. Ouroboros herself was partially reincarnated as a mere snake, since the Black Fang's spell stole her intelligence and power and was about to reenter the mortal world when Horus' spell pulled her from her damnation. She manifested to him as a weak, black coloured viper with iridescent scales, lacking the ability to speak or think any more than a normal snake. Yet, she retained her original magicka levels, and her bond with Horus made her slowly gain abilities. Ouroboros was grateful to Horus for "saving" her, and she strove to improve herself, even if she was unable to think clearly as a snake. Her mental capacity slowly expanded, although she never attained mental ability similar to a human. As she gained a better grip on her powers and abilities, she slowly became stronger, and more "human". Ouroboros eventually gained full human emotion and sentience, although her intelligence remained rather animalistic and snakelike. By this time, she had mastered most of her incredible powers, and manifested as a daedric, dragon like snake, with a pair of dragon like wings on her back. By this time, she had decided she would always love and protect her master, even if she was significantly weaker than him. Horus always assumed Ouroboros was male, mainly because he didn't know how to check for a snake's gender, and because of Ouroboros' interest in the female form to the point of perverted obsession. Ouroboros herself in fact was trying to understand what a female looked like, because Horus himself was very ... particular and observant of women in general. She wanted his attention. When Horus married Lily, she observed Lily's unearthly beauty, and decided she had a suitable template that was neither too innocent or indecent. Putting her will to learning strong Alteration magic, Ouroboros used the magic to alter her own body into a nearly perfect copy of Lily, although because of her limited magical ability, she only had white hair, lacked any pigments in her body, and had green eyes that her snake form possessed. She also looked younger than Lily, and didn't have such a mature figure. The change granted her many more attack possibilities, now that she had hands and legs, but Ouroboros herself decided to mostly keep to her snake form, because of potential problems, and orders from Horus. Ouroboros possesses many natural abilities. She had the ability to use chaos based energy like Horus, which manifested as a crimson mist around her hands. With this, she could perform deadly ranged attacks with chaos bolts or blasts, and she can also cause anything in contact with her to explode instantly. Ouroboros' chaos energy costs no magicka and she can fire it from her hands, or portals (in snake form she fires it from her mouth). Ouroboros herself is immune to explosions and most forms of physical damage. Ouroboros is also physically the strongest of all the Steelfang familiars, and has strength on par with a Steelfang. She also possesses extremely fast reflexes and speed. Finally, Ouroboros has some knowledge of spells and magic, and is an expert in shape shifting magic. Ouroboros isn't known for her natural talents, despite their immense potential and power, but rather the weapons she received from Gideon Steelfang. She possesses three pieces of equipment, which she can use only in human form. These equipment pieces are Steelfang forged, and are very powerful. First is her sword "Chaos Blight", a blade which can cause anything it slices to explode. The blade can also remotely cause detonations, and create explosive crescents of light. It also can project a force shield that causes anything hitting the shield to simply explode. Second is her "Binding Chains of Entropy", which is a set of eight chains that manifest around Ouroboros' arms, four chains on each arm. She can extend the chains or retract them, and each chain cuts like a sword. Ouroboros can also remotely control the chains and channel energy through them to stiffen them or make them more flexible. Finally, the chains can also be used to summon even more chains from portals all around Ouroboros, or her enemies, for binding purposes. Ouroboros can change the elements on the chains, to cause them to do additional elemental damage. Last is her "Hands of Doom", which is a pair of gauntlets. These gauntlets can reflect magic back at enemies, or absorb magic to charge up their own powerful punch attack, which fires a shockwave from the gauntlets. Ouroboros can also punch the ground to cause earthquakes when the gauntlets are at full charge. The gauntlets will trickle charge from Ouroboros' own magical supply. Ouroboros, however, possesses limited intelligence, and so her skill with weapons is lacking, despite being extremely fast and strong. Her main combat style is frenzied slashing with her chains, along with binding enemies using them. Ouroboros rarely even uses her gauntlets, and she rarely uses magic. Ouroboros also uses her chaos powers only for ranged attacks, if she cannot hit the enemy with her chains, and she uses her sword as a wand to cause anything she casts against to explode violently, which limits the sword's potential. Also, Ouroboros' magicka pool is the smallest for any Steelfang familiar, which also limits her ability to cast complex magic, and she doesn't share magicka with Horus. By fusing with her Binding Chains of Entropy and absorbing the powers of the other two weapons she possesses, Ouroboros can transform herself into a set of infinite ended chain - flails tipped with serpent heads. Horus can use this flail to destroy almost anything he strikes, as the resonance of Horus' and Ouroboros' spiritual power over entropy overcomes all forms of order than can result. Each head can also fire chaos energy beams, and the durability of the whole weapon is on the same level as a Steelfang's personal sword. Ouroboros herself will be unconscious during this transformation, and only when Horus relinquishes his grip on her will she return to her normal form. Equipment Horus uses a unique, dark sword named "Entropy's Light". The sword can easily cut through anything and create energy constructs, energy crescents, energy novas and such. The sword burns with red fire and projects red energy. His sword can turn into a glowing, golden blade when he enters his true form. Horus' blade in true form causes extropy to spread from anything it cuts, destroying massive amounts of things, if not controlled. Horus' sword forms from a convergence of black mist if he summons it to his hand. Horus' armor is based on the Avatar of Balthazar armor. It self repairs. When Horus uses his true form, he gains a golden armor that is drastically different from his normal armor. His normal armor reforms automatically when he exits true form. Trivia * Horus' powers are based on chaos and entropy. It makes an unintentional reference to Warhammer 40,000 because of this. * Horus, like his brother, can play an electrokinetic lute. In fact, he's an expert at it. * Horus is pretty much obssessed with his ancestry, to the point that refuses to ever call his stepfather with the title of "father" or even "uncle". In fact, he calls his stepfather by name. * Unlike his elder brother Siris, Horus cannot draw. He's a good songwriter, though. * When Horus transforms into his true form, he gains armor similar to, but not the same as Diablo Archangel Imperius. * Horus has an extremely bad voice for singing. It is comparable to "death growls" for metal, except since he does not use it for metal, it is out of place. He's shown to be able to sing properly, though, if needed. * Horus' musical talents are inspired by the metal musician Dan Swano. * Horus' powers will "shut down" when he sees a pretty girl, which can put him in potentially awkward situations. * Even though Horus is seen as an embodiment of Chaos, he is still regarded as a heroic figure. He even possesses virtues that his brother Siris lacks, such as selflessness, honor and friendliness. * Horus is not prone to random acts of violence and destruction despite being the avatar of entropy. Alternative art Horus Steelfang Redone.jpg|Horus Steelfang drawn in an updated style, with an updated sword as well. Horus Steelfang of the Chaos.jpg|Updated Horus Steelfang... Category:The New Kingdoms Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Half-Breeds Category:Spellswords Category:Vampires Category:Steelfang Vampires Category:Demigods Category:College of Winterhold